Por primera vez
by Zedfer
Summary: -Shōnen ai- Hakkai, aún recuerdo la primera vez que te encontré y pude admirar tus ojos. Suplicantes y al mismo tiempo retadores a poner un alto definitivo al soplo vital que te mantenía con vida. -Gojyo/Hakkai-


**Por primera vez**

Era la primera vez, desde hacía algunos días, que podíamos tener un momento de tranquilidad, hablando en un sentido no muy literal pues yo mismo soy un torbellino del más puro alboroto. Claro que, sin Goku y Sanzo cerca, la situación puede cambiar drásticamente.

No estoy seguro del porqué pero tú eres el único al que no puedo molestar pues, ante tu mirada, me veo forzado a comportarme. Y es que, te seré sincero, no fui conciente de cuándo comenzó a importarme el hecho de querer tener tu atención y tus amables sonrisas sólo para mí.

Si fueras conciente de todo lo que provocas en mí, estoy seguro, internarías alejarte. Esta en tu naturaleza preocuparte por los demás antes de fijarte en ti mismo.

Hakkai, aún recuerdo la primera vez que te encontré y pude admirar tus ojos. Suplicantes y al mismo tiempo retadores a poner un alto definitivo al soplo vital que te mantenía con vida. De no haberme perdido en la belleza de tus esmeraldas hubiera arrebatado tu aliento sin chistar.

Tan egoísta y cobarde me sentí que opté por llevarte a mi hogar y cuidar de ti.

No me importó ver tus tripas fuera del vientre y tampoco di importancia al ser bañado por tu cálida sangre, lo único que quería era salvarte la vida y así poder admirar tus ojos de nueva cuenta.

En aquél instante, mientras te ayudaba a avanzar, no lograba comprender cómo alguien pudo atreverse a dejarte en semejante estado aunque, poco después, fueras tú quien me revelaras ser un asesino.

Aún después de la seriedad de tus palabras confié en ti.

–Gojyo, ¿te encuentras bien?. –te escuchó preguntar al momento que siento tu mano posarse en mi frente para asegurarte que no sufra de fiebre.

Sonrío con ironía encogiéndome de hombros.

–¿No se nota?.

–En realidad…–dices pausadamente y con una sonrisa en tus labios. –no es normal que estés tan callado. Si te sientes mal mejor estar enterados.

–Sólo estaba pensando pero te diré algo como el buen amigo que soy. –Hice una breve pausa antes de continuar. –Un día de estos te confundirán con una abuelita.

Me burlé intencionalmente, aunque soy conciente que eres el tipo de persona que no tomas los comentarios a pecho y mucho menos los míos.

Una vez que me pongo en pie y dejo la enorme roca, en la que me encontraba sentado, avanzo dos pasos quizá tres antes de tomar tu mano y jalarte contra mí para tener tu rostro cerca del mío. Observo tus labios sintiendo un impulso por besarlos y maldiciendo el no poder hacerlos míos.

–¡En fin!. –suspiro con un deje de indiferencia soltando tu mano para evitar seguir mis instintos. –¿Dónde dices que han ido Sanzo y Goku?.

–Mmm, si mal no recuerdo, Sanzo ha ido a caminar. –sin dignarme a mirarte te escuché hacer una breve pausa. – Antes de irse murmuró unas cuantas palabras relacionas con estrés y querer matar a Goku y de paso a ti.

–¡Ja!, que lo intente.

–En cuanto a Goku me ha dicho que moría de hambre e iría a buscar algo que comer.

–No me extraña del mono, su estomago es quien toma las decisiones.

Escucho una sutil risa escapar de tu garganta y sin poderlo evitar giro mi cuerpo para mirarte curioso. Estas recargado en el tronco de un viejo árbol y tus esmeraldas están fijas en mí.

–Gojyo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?. –preguntas con el semblante serio como si se tratase de algo muy importante.

–Adelante.

–¿Acaso he hecho algo que te haya molestado?.

Ante semejante pregunta no puedo más que abrir mis ojos sorprendidos sin dar crédito a lo que acabo de escuchar y aunque estoy conciente que mi corazón se ha acelerado trato de evitar cualquier mal entendido.

–Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué semejante pregunta?. –respondo acercándome un par de pasos.

–Bueno, ¿será que por casi dos semanas consecutivas has estado evitándome?.

Si tus palabras son ciertas, y de las cuales soy incapaz de dudar, es posible que lo haya estado haciendo inconscientemente. Mi afán por ocultar estos sentimientos han propiciado una situación bastante incómoda para ti.

–Lo siento. –atino a decir encogiéndome de hombros. –no me he dado cuenta de ello.

–Quizá yo haya exagerado pero necesitaba preguntarte.

–Mh, comprendo es sólo que…–levanto la mirada y la fijo en tus pupilas. –he estado recordando aquél día, ya sabes…en que nos vimos por primera vez.

–¿Te arrepientes?.

–¡NOO!. –exclamo al instante rompiendo por fin la distancia que nos separaba a ambos. Me sonríes con alivio ante la respuesta.

–Te debo mucho desde entonces.

–Quizá…

Mientras hablo mi voz, poco a poco, se convierte en un susurro, tan sutil que no estoy seguro si me has escuchado.

Ya no importa, he perdido el control de mis actos.

Mis sentimientos se han apoderado de mí y lo único que deseo es seguir a mis impulsos, esos que he estado sometiendo muy a mi pesar.

–¿Gojyo?. –me llamas mientras aprisiono tu cuerpo contra la rugosa textura del árbol y mi propio cuerpo bloqueándote, con la mano derecha, el escape a mi intencionada cercanía.

–Tal vez pueda cobrarme de una buena vez.

–Tú…

Inevitable.

No deje que formaras más palabras, simplemente, me fue imposible seguir admirando esos labios sin poder probarlos. ¡Te bese!. Después de muchas noches sin lograr conciliar el sueño, por fin, el objeto de mis deseos, tus labios, tu aliento, el sorprendido brillo de tus ojos me pertenecían.

Por otra parte y aún más sorpresivo fue el hecho de no sentir el rechazo que me venía temiendo y, aunque no estoy seguro, en algún momento, creí ibas a corresponder a semejante asalto lleno de sentimientos.

Tras varios segundos me separé con una sonrisa algo decepcionada pero sin arrepentirme de nada. Lo hice y ya no había marcha a tras.

–Me he cobrado un pequeño adelanto de tu deuda. –dije con seriedad esperando algún tipo de reclamo o, en su caso, un buen puñetazo pero en vez de eso me sonreíste ampliamente.

–Sólo procura cobrarme cuando Sanzo y Goku no estén cerca, puede ser que no entiendan del todo.

Mi corazón latió con premura y mi estómago, por primera vez, sintió un nido de mariposas revoloteando en el.

–¿Hakkai?

–¿Sí?.

Hubiese querido decir todo cuanto había ocultado, confesarte que te quería o más que ello pero me vi forzado a guardar silencio, posiblemente era muy pronto.

–Me seguiré cobrando hasta que saldes tu deuda con o sin presentes. –Añadí dándote la espalda para caminar por un sendero cercano; al igual que Goku yo también tenía apetito aunque, mientras avanzaba, en mi mente no se borraba el momento exacto en que nuestros labios se conocieron por primera vez.

Sonrío.

Tal vez, en futuros cobros, junte el valor para decirte "te amo" mientras tu aliento forme uno solo con el mío.

**Fin**


End file.
